Blake's words
by storiesareyourescape
Summary: Will he just watch her from a far forever or will he finally muster up the nerve to tell her how he feels eventually?


Blake sat in the corner of storm charges glaring at the guy who was trying to chat Tori up he wasnt happy, he was that engrosed in watching the scene infront of him unfold he didnt even notice his brother come and sit next to him until he patted him on the shoulder breaking Blake out of his trance as he looked over at Hunter who had an amused grin on his face making Blake sigh "what" he asked his brother leaning back on the couch.

Hunter looked from him over to Tori "dude you know it would be so much easier if actually told her how you felt about her"

Blake gulped "what I dont know what youre talking about" he defended making Hunter roll his eyes "are you really going to pretend to me on this really bro"

Blake sighed again knowing that Hunter knew him better than anyone "okay fine so what if I do have you know a slight crush on her its not a big deal Hunter but you need to lower your voice"

Hunter leaned forward frowning at his brother "there was so much wrong with what you just said okay first we both know this is more than just a little crush youve got Blake and second of all no big deal are you kidding me we have watched you long after her with these looks on your face for almost a year man I"

but was interupted by Blake "woah stop right there what do you mean we" he asked slightly alarmed. Hutner looked back over at Tori "as in Shane and Dustin like I said you dont do much to hide it bro I think the only person who doesnt know youre crushing on her is well her" Hunter said chuckling to himself.

Blake just shoved him gently "dude will you stop enjoying this so much" he said as he looked back over at Tori as the dude he had been glaring at earlier was leaving and she made her way over to him making him sit up a little. He quickly tuned to his brother before she sat down "now is the time for you to be quiet im not talking about this anymore with you okay"

Tori came over and sat next to the two brothers sighing sounding frustrated "are you uh are you ok there Tori" Blake asked.

She looked over at him "yeah I guess I just I dont know I guess im sick of getting hit on by guys like that who have no interest in anything I do or at all for that matter except well you know" that last coment made Blakes hands squeeze tight auttomatically.

Hunter noticed this and nudged hi him slightly to get a grip. Blake relaxed a little " uh dont take any notice of those guys Tori theyre tools you uh you know that" as he looekd from her to the floor.

Hunter looked from his brother to Tori slightly amused "yeah Blakes right Tori you know youll find one guy that actually payes attention to you sooner or later" he said leaning forward a little bit more elbowing his brother in the side gently "you never know he might be closer to you than you know" he finished making Blakes eyes go wide.

He sent Hunter a look that said he was going to pay for that comment later. Tori sat up too "yeah maybe I dont know anyway im going to go and get some fresh air at the beach"

as she stood up as did Hunter dragging Blake up with him "yeah were heading out too were going for a couple laps round the track before the race in a few days" she raised her eyebrows "oh yeah Dustin told me about that actually he that factory blue people are coming to watch you race Blake are you nervous" she asked.

Blake looked at her "uh half and half im more stoked than anything I guess are you uh are you and uh Shane coming down to uh watch" he asked looking back to the floor making Hunter smile amused.

Tori looked at them both "uh I uh I was thinking about it uh if you guys want me there ill uh ill be there now im going to uh head to the beach ill catch you guys later" as she walked away Blakes eyes following her sighing to himself.

He turned round when she disapeared from sight slapping Hunters arm "really Hunter youll find the guy who payes attention to you sooner or later for real what was that"

Hunter folded his arms "that little brother was me making a slight first move rather than you just uming and uhhing around her like you have done for the past year dude just tell her already"

Blake just rolled his eyes "you know what im going for a ride for real now before I hit you or something bro ill see you later Hunter okay" Blake said frustrated running his hands through his hair as he walked out of strom charges.

Blake huffed to himself as he rode his bike along the woods deciding whether it was worth it or not going on the track along the top of the beach but also knowing at the same time there wasnt really a choice to be made as he took the turn to the beach. He made his way across the track before parking up on the grass at the top of the beach taking of his helmet and looking across the water knwoing what or who he was looking for.

He gulped to himself as he spotted her on the sand doing her ankle string to her board making him smile to himself as he made his way down the sand dunes towards her. As he made his way down he also saw two guys who looked like they thought they were something they werent as he got closer he heard them saying some pretty nasty and sexist things about Tori and he didnt like this one bit.

He saw Tori scowl at them obviously hearing what they had said but not noticing Blake just yet he came and stood opposite them "okay guys I think its best for yous to be going now before either she or I beat the crap out of you" he said smirking to himself as he folded his arms at them.

The two guys just laughed at him as they barged past Blake "and just what are you the boyfriend or something" one of them asked

and before Blake could even register his brain with his mouth he heard the words coming out of his mouth "and just what if I am huh" he said and his eyes automatically went wide. The two guys just rolled their eyes muttering thing under their beath as they walekd away.

Blake regained himself and his breathing that he swore had stopped for a second before blinking and hoping as he turned round towards her she hasnt heard that last comment he had said.

He turned round to see her face full of anger and confusion as they walked towards each other "you know I really hate guys like that always thinking that girls cant do what guys do thinking its just their sport" she said scowling back at the two who were walkng away.

She picked up her board after glaring at them some more as Blake sighed with relief that she hadnt heard him before looking at her properly "yeah well you know you of all people dont need to worry about tools like that Tori ive seen what you can do out there and they probably couldnt do half of it" he said trying to both compliment her and calm her down.

As he finished he felt the blush he was trying to hide rise up his face. She smiled back at him as they walked back to her van "thanks Blake hey you know theres a surf competition coming up and ive been training for it I uh would you want to uh maybe come and watch or something if the uh if the others want to to ofcourse"

he smiled at her choosing to ignore the last part about the others coming too "im all over it give me the time and place and I will be there its a date"

They both froze immediatley as they reached the van. Blake winced to himself smacking his head slightly thinking why why say that of all things. He scarily looked up at her who had a mirror image of the look he had on his face as she opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out.

He decided he had to speak first to try and get him out of this mess "I uh I you uh you know not uh that kind of date I uh you know we will uh we will all be here to support you" he said looking at the floor.

He avoided looking at her as he opened the door to the van he seen her shoulders release slowly "uh I uh yeah oh yeah right I uh I knew what you meant now uh lets go uh get your bike and get back to uh ops okay"he just nodded as they sat in silence the whole drive back Tori with a million thought running through her head.

Blake took a quick sidewards glance at her before looking back to the floor sighing thinking to himself if she knew what I meant we wouldnt be having this problem right now god what is wrong with me I really need to talk to Hunter.

He couldnt help but feel a little disapointed in himself thathe had backed out of that so quickly instead of growing a pair and telling her or asking her if it could be a date just the two of them. He leaned his head back on the head rest behind him taking gimpses at her every now and then knowing the second Hunter found out about this he would never hear the end of it.

Blake stood outside ops as Hunter joined him as he sighed to his brother "okay I might have done something stupid Hunter" making Hunter frown a little but with a smug grin still on his face "oh what have you done this time baby bro"

Blake sat on the grass near the water "I uh I saw two guys hounding Tori about how she couldnt suft as well as guys and stuff" Hunter just looked at him "well thats not true she can probably do a lot more than most guys could in the water" he said looking back at Blake.

Blake nodded in agreement "exactly my point so I told them to get lost and in the heat of the moment I uh I might have said something stupid but I uh but Tori doesnt well she didnt hear me though thank god" now Hunter was intrigued "ok now im interested" Blake scratched the back of his neck as he told Hunter what he had said making him laugh a little.

Hunter smiled "wow bro are you sure she didnt hear you" as Blake looked at him "yeah we both know Tori she would have said something bro and she didnt we just sat their in silence the whole way back I dont know what I was thinking Hunter"

his brother tapped him on the shoulder gently "I think you were thinking that is what you would like it to be bro I know it and you know it too and well everyone knows it apart from Tori all you need to do is grow a pair and tell the girl because it is getting tedious now man" he said amused.

Blake just shrugged his head "not going to happen bro ive already told you its not worth it" he said getting up and started to walk back inside with Hunter following him "youre going to have to tell her at some point man" he said putting his hands in his pockets feeling something in them.

His eyes went wide with a smile on his face as he stood infront of Blake "dude I have the perfect idea" Blake just roleld his eyes "oh dear" he said as he looked at Hunter.

He seen Hunter hold up two tickets to the film festival "take these and ask her to go with you you and me both know she loves those kind of movies" Hunter said shoving the tickets to his younger brother.

Blake shook his head again "dude one of those is supposed to be yours" Hunter nodded "yeah true but id rather you finally made a move on her after like a year man" he said opening the door to ops.

Blake smiled at him "thanks man I owe you one big time" he said putting the tickets in his pocket. The next day they had the day off and Tori was sat at the beach where she spent most of her free time as she sighed to herself. As she looked around the beach she caught a glimpse of a dirt bike coming her way, she stood up putting her book down on the blanket she was sat on.

As the bike got closer she smiled a little knowing that bike anywhere folding her arms in front of her as the bike came to a stop. She stood back a few steps as she saw Blake take off his helmet and smile at her "I should of known you would be here" he said lightly laughing at her. She smiled back at him "well you know me I like the water" she said as she sat back down on the blanket.

He took of his helmet fully and his gloves parking his bike in the sand and sat down next to her "yeah you practically live here if im honest Tori" as he looked at her smiling he knew he had it bad for the girl and had done for a long time.

She giggled at him laughing too "yeah I could say the same for you and that track Mr Bradley" making him roll his eyes.

He looked from her to the ocean taking that comment in his stride, he sighed to himself trying to think of how he should go about this "so are you uh are you busy later on tonight or are you just planning on gazing in to the ocean all day" he asked jokingly.

She looked at him with a grin on her face "I dont think I have anything major planned I was just going to go with the flow why do you ask"

He swollowed hard before looking back down at the sand as he rumbled through his pockets to find the tickets breathing out heavily not knowing why he was so nervous about this as he thought to himself here goes.

He looked back up at her "I uh I ask because I uh I got these you see and I know that you like those uh old fashioned movies and well I uh was wondering if you uh wanted to come with" he asked hopefully.

Toris eyes widened a little before she smiled down at him "I do love those old movies and I would love to go and see it with you" she said looking at him.

He let a big sigh of relief out and he couldnt help but smile looking down at the tickets in his hand as he handed her one looking up at her "oh uh okay cool well ill uh ill come get you at like uh seven ish is uh that ok" he asked as he got up off the sand as she did the same.

He offered her his hand as she got up making her smile as she took it "uh yeah uh yeah that sounds perfect Blake" she said still smiling.

He couldnt believe that it had worked "okay great well I will uh I will see you later its a date" as he said that last word the both froze for a second as he dared look back to her both of them gulping "I uh well I uh you know what I mean" he said stuttering not being able to find an excuse that he needed "yeah I yeah I know what you mean ill uh see you later then yeah" he nodded as he put his helmet and gloves back on.

She watched him ride off across the beach still smiling to herself as he disapeared back in to the trees at the top of the beach she picked up her stuff and began walking back to her van to get home. Later on that night Tori was just about finished getting ready as she heard a knock at the door, she turned round with a smile on her face as she walked over to open the door and was met by Blake smiling at her.

Blake looked up at her as she opened the door feeling his breath hitch in his throat as he saw her properly and tried to muster up words to say to her "wow you uh you look great Tori" he said smiling making her blush lightly "are we uh are we going then" she asked him still smiling. He nodded at her as he moved to the side letting her go first.

They made their way to the movies and Blake had already thought ahead and beat her to pay for them as he turned round and handed her her ticket. She just shook her head at him knowing there was no point arguing because he would win either way. They sat down in the theater which wasnt even half full as the movie started playing.

Blake took a sidewards glance at her to see if she was enjoying herself which she seemed to be. He smiled to himself as he reached for the pop corn that they had balanced between them, he reached over to grab some still watching the screen not ealising she had reached in too as their hands brushed both of them pulling away straight away.

Both of their breath caught in their throats as Blake gulped to himself thinking he had just made things incredibly awkward between them.

The movie came to an end as the lights came on and he turned to her "so did you uh enjoy yoiurself then" he asked smiling hopefully. As she stood up facing him smiling too "yeah that was awesome I loved it"

As they were walking out of the theaters she continued "yeah I enjoyed it thank you for inviting me Blake" she said as he smiled back at her making their way home. He parked up outside of her house and decided to walk her up to her door which made her blush once again. As they got to the front door they turned to each other.

She tilted her head a little looking at him "Blake can I ask you something" making him squint his eyes a bit the nervous feeling coming back quickly not knowing which way this was going to go "uh yeah yeah sure" he said Tori sighed looking away then back at him "did you uh did you mean it when you uh said it was a date" she asked.

He gulped not expecting that looking at the floor thinking he might as well go for it because she isnt stupid "uh you know what I uh yeah I uh I did is uh is that ok" he asked being mroe nervous now than what he was.

He saw her smile as he spoke "uh yeah that is that is more than ok with me actually" smilig up at him noticing he had stepped closer to her.

He took his chance then and there looking directly at her and leaned in quickly before his convidence had gone as she met him in the middle for their first kiss making them both smile in to it both seeing fireworks.


End file.
